


A Night with Mistress

by Floris_Oren



Series: Collar me willing [7]
Category: White Collar
Genre: BDSM, Cock Cages, F/M, Gags, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recording, but it stuck in my head and I had to write it, mention of urethra plug, slight mommy kink, this is not how tongue piercings work, threatening to make it public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6596599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Floris_Oren/pseuds/Floris_Oren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter can't come home to spend a Saturday night with his wife and slave, El decides to make him a surprise. Neal just goes with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night with Mistress

**Author's Note:**

> To make up for the kink-less story "The Supermarket Slave" I decided to put in any and all kinks I could here. It's 12 pages of full on SMUTT. I am not kidding. I did anything that hit my head. Was gonna do piss play but was too afraid it'd be too hardcore. So I backed off that. I want to do that in a fic some time. I also want to do more of these one shots.   
> Anyway. please enjoy.

 

It would have been a typical Saturday night; some take out and a movie with wine, followed by some sex usually. Neal being a good little slave and servicing them before being made to beg for his own release, which, consequently - El remembers - he hasn’t been allowed now for some weeks. 

 

However, it’s not a typical Saturday evening, they don’t have plans to drive Neal wild and then make him wait another week for another chance that he knows he won’t get. Peter is on the phone while their slave is cleaning up the kitchen. It’s nearly seven. 

 

“Sorry, this is going on longer than I expected. I’ll be home tomorrow.” Peter said. 

 

“It’s alright.” El reassures him. 

 

“But don’t miss out on my behalf. I want a play by play when I get home.” Peter said in that sexy office voice of his. El giggles. She can do better than that, but she keeps that idea to herself. It’s a surprise afterall. 

 

“That’s a good plan. I’ll make it good for you.” she promises. They hang up and Neal appears from the kitchen. 

 

“Done, is there anything else you want me to do?” he asks. 

 

“Get the video camera from the hall closet, there should be some blank tapes we can use.” she smiled. 

 

Neal arched an eyebrow at her but didn’t question her. Ever since the visit to her Father’s home, he’d kept to himself a bit. And then there was the supermarket case. El had been wanting some time alone with him, since the changes, but nothing had come up till now. 

 

She smirked. “Oh Peter…” 

 

“What’s wrong with Master?” Neal asked as he came back with the requested items. 

 

“He thinks he’s so cute.” She huffs. 

 

“But he is and he knows it, how do you think he gets me to do half the stuff I do for you and him?” Neal teases. El laughs. 

 

“We’re going to make it good for him tonight.” El says as she gets to his feet. 

 

“Yes Mistress.” Neal agreed with a cheeky smile. 

 

“And you’re going to suck his cock when he watches it, won’t you?” she asked. 

 

“Whatever you want me to do, Mistress.” Neal replied, licking his lips because he hasn’t earned an opportunity to suck Peter’s cock in days and he finds he is missing it. 

 

“Okay. Let’s go upstairs.” El giggles. She led the way with Neal close on her heels. 

 

~*~

[Camera angle 1, bed in center, table stands to the side, room lit with what looks like a thousand candles] 

 

“What should we do tonight?” El muses from the closet. 

 

Neal walks in front of the bed and starts disrobing. Slowly, giving the camera a good look at all his angle’s. Last to be revealed is his caged cock; he’s somewhat turned on since skin bulges around the metal rings. A small stud decorates the slit. The second rate diamond shines in the candle light. 

 

The brand is a dark spot on a great expanse of pale skin; the outline can barely be seen but that’s not what is important to Neal’s owners. It’s the fact that it’s there that is important, not if it can be seen on shitteo all that well. 

 

“It’s a surprise.” El calls. “Get on your front. Close your eyes.” she orders. 

 

Neal mutters a small; “Yes Mistress.” and does as he is told. He spreads his legs so that the camera has a good shot of his bum and hole. Then El comes into the frame. 

 

She hums as she sets about tying the slave down; each wrist and ankle gets a leather cuff and it is connected to the bed by chains. 

 

“Wiggle some.” she says. Neal does so. She tightens down the limbs a bit more. “I don’t want you to be able to move.” she says mysteriously. 

 

Neal gulps. “Mistress?” 

 

“Open!” she insisted. She turns to the camera with a smile and holds up the gag. It’s an o-ring. Neal hates it because it makes him drool and he will do practically anything to not have to wear it. But with his eyes closed - presumably since the camera doesn’t have a good shot of his face - El can slip it in without it being noticed right away. 

 

She turns away. She’s dressed but in Peter’s boxers and undershirt. Neal doesn’t fight the gag since he doesn’t know what it is, until she has it buckled and locked. 

 

“Be good and maybe I’ll take it off.” she teases. Neal grumbles a bit. 

 

She gets off the bed; “I need the second camera!” and runs out of the bedroom. 

 

Neal lies still. He’s being filmed still and he wants them to know that he is good. El returns with the second camera and sets it up. 

 

“I did this in art class once, oh we didn’t make porn, but I can splice this all together.” El giggles. “Drool for the camera baby boy!” 

 

Neal moaned, he was already drooling. 

 

~*~

 

[Camera Angle 2, side of bed, pillows and slave in full view]

 

Drool spills down his chin. The hated gag opening his mouth for anyone to peer into, abuse and an open invitation to humiliate him. His eyes are big and round, and he keens. The camera doesn’t miss a moment of the realization that this is going to be something El and Peter may even show other people. 

 

“Now then. El’s hand comes into frame, her fingers dip into the open mouth. “I’m going to fuck you into this mattress, pretty, and you’re going to love it.” she says in her sultry voice. The one that makes Neal do anything she wants. 

 

He moans as she holds his tongue down, pets it a bit. It’s invasive and a lot more humiliating since it’s being recorded. “Close your eyes, hun,” El orders. She removes her fingers and places a blindfold over the pretty blues. 

 

“There, all trussed up for Mama.”

 

~*~

[Camera angle 1]

 

El sits on Neal’s back, both of their asses meeting. She has a belt set up around her middle, she is still wearing peter’s underwear. Her long hair is pulled into a ponytail. 

 

“One of these days I’m going to put a diaper on you, and this gag and I’m going to take you to the supermarket and you’re going to be the talk of the town when people see you.” she threatened. “You won’t like it, but I’ll record it on my phone and put it online, and you’re going to suck Peter when he watches it.” 

 

“A lot of people are going to watch it and ask us to do similar things.” She moves and the strap-on dildo flops onto Neal’s crevice. He jolts in surprise. She wiggles her hips so he can feel it better. He moans in response.

 

“It’s super long. And big.” El informs him, just to see him quiver as she moves it teasingly between his butt cheeks. “I’m going to take you so hard, you’re going to feel it tomorrow and I might even make you wear it while doing chores, Naked.” 

 

Neal groans and jerks on the bindings. He can’t get enough wiggle room to get out of them. He’s stuck. 

 

~*~

[camera angle 2]

 

The slave’s face may be gagged and blindfolded but the noises he makes tells his part of the story. He’s in fear for his very manhood. He cries and tries to say words, but they come out garbled. El is smirking above him. She winks at the camera and holds a finger to her lips signaling the camera keeps her secrets. 

 

“Oh yes.” she whispers, but the camera can pick up every word. “I’m going to take this ass, it belongs to me anyway. I’m going to ruin it. Peter will make you do exercises just to tighten up again, but it won’t happen.” 

 

Neal is breathing hard. 

 

“I know you’re turned on by the very thought. That’s what the cock cage is for. I know you’ve been very good this week. And maybe if you’re good for mama until the end of this, I’ll let you cum. Okay?” 

 

Neal nodded enthusiastically. 

 

El gives the camera a look and shakes her head. She doesn’t have any intention of letting him cum. Not this week at least. 

 

~*~

[Camera angle 1]

 

El moves to gather some lube up in her hands. She angles the label to be clearly read; “Ginger fire.” El and Peter had used this a few times on Neal when feeling particularly randy. He hates it and it seems tonight El is out to use everything that Neal dislikes. He doesn’t really have a choice in matters anyway. 

 

She slicks up the dildo, and pushes her fingers briefly into his entrance. The lube takes a while to start working, so it feels like normal lube at the beginning but soon enough he’s wiggling and contorting as best he can - not much actually due to how tight he’s tied down - he gives a pain filled whimper. El removes her fingers, he isn’t nearly as stretched as they sometimes make him, but she feeds the long, purple cock into him anyway and starts the vibe that rests on her clit. 

 

She moaned as her fake, silicone balls meetup with Neal’s ass. He’s whining now. El loses all pretence of gentleness. She pulls out to the head of the cock, then slams back in. making him howl. 

 

The pace is slow and punishing. Neal’s pleasure has nowhere to go. El is slowly climbing to the apex of hers orgasm. She is also fucking him open, and after a bit of her harsh thrusts. His muscles relax and start stretching. She adds more lube when Neal’s whimpering starts to sound too pleasured. It does the trick. 

She slaps his face a couple of times, then she cums. SHe jerks and cries out. Breathing heavily she relaxes on his back. 

 

A few moments later she detaches the dildo. Leaving it buried inside her slave. Then she gets off the bed and turns the camera off. 

 

~*~

 

[Camera angle 2 has been changed so that it looks down and to the side of Neal’s face] 

 

[Camera angle 1 has a close up view of the slave on his back and his caged cock.” 

 

~*~

 

[Camera angle 2]

 

“Put your tongue out for me.” El demanded. Neal does so. His pink tongue hides five small holes and El is pushing a stud through each one. He doesn’t flinch so it doesn’t hurt. But when she is done, the tongue has been beautifully decorated. 

 

“Pleasure me, and maybe I’ll let you cum.” she goads. He can only moan something in response. Then her naked, clean shaved crotch comes into the frame. 

 

The very first piercing teases her hood. El moans as Neal licks at her. Making it good for her. Or better. He has been made to suck her for hours one time. She came so many times that he’d actually been granted a release that day. He seems to remember this as well as he angles his head better to lick at her. 

 

El moans and moves her hips to get better sensation there. Neal goes with it and does his best to give her the best sensations. And judging by her harsh breathing he is succeeding in bringing her to another orgasm. When she comes, she moves away from his mouth to squirt all over his face. 

 

[Camera angle 1]

 

El moves off and away. She turns to the camera, puts the finger to her lips again. “Or not.” she says. Neal’s groan of disappointment is quite clear. “We should wait for Peter.” she decides, then she disappears behind the camera and it goes dark. 

 

[camera angle 2] 

 

There’s a few seconds of a close up on Neal’s face, before it too goes dark. 

 

~*~

 

It’s another normal, boring, Saturday. Except Peter has taken off work and he’s been sat down to watch the video. 

 

He moans. They’re near the end. And Neal is deep throating him, he’s going slow, waiting for the signal to finish off Peter. 

 

He hadn’t cum that night the porn vid was made, and so, when Peter is about to cum, the soft touch to his cheek and the words that follow surprise him. 

 

“I think you deserve to cum tonight.” Peter smiled down at him. 

 

El hums from the other side of the couch, she’s already rubbed a couple out herself. “I agree. We’ve been far too mean the past two months.” she grinned. 

 

Peter taps Neal’s nose, his ridiculous signal for Neal to finish him. His dick is balls deep in Neal’s mouth and throat. Neal swallow’s once, twice, and then Peter is cumming down his throat. 

 

Once done, he pulls out. Neal waits for orders. 

  
He does try to be good. And that one night with Mistress wasn’t as bad as all that. Even is she teased him through the cock cage and didn’t let him cum after she had turned the camera’s off. 


End file.
